What have the Jedi ever done for the Galaxy?
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Firm in his belief that the Jedi must end, Grandmaster Luke Skywalker asks what the Jedi have ever done for the galaxy. A few listeners have a few answers themselves. Contains references to The Last Jedi, Disney Canon and Legends EU


"I only know one truth." Luke Skywalker said to his audience with a tearful Rey at the front. "It is time for the Jedi to end."

"With the First Order literally devastating the galaxy...how can you say that and believe it?" Rey remorsefully asked, already on the verge of tears from utter disillusionment. "I know the Jedi weren't perfect, but they can't be so bad that-"

"The Jedi were a bunch of arrogant, self-righteous, self-destructive monks who demonized humanity and emotion! They created a monopoly over the Force and assumed to be its owners!" Luke Skywalker ranted to a group of disbelieving listeners. "They abducted children for indoctrination and their stupidity blinded them to Palpatine's rise as the Emperor! Their idiocy bled the Galaxy white for decades! And what did the Jedi ever give us in return?"

No one was sure of what to make of Luke's rant. He was mostly right, but was still harsh at once. All were at a lose of words until a certain ex-stormtrooper thought of something. "They ended the Zygerrian slave trade?"

Luke in surprise. "What?"

"The Jedi destroyed the Zygerrian slave empire after the republic made slavery illegal." Finn elaborated with a finger raised.

Luke glowered at Finn, but exhaled upon quick reflection. "Alright, there is that."

"You Jedi also defeated the Mandolorian crusaders." Boba brought up, disgust clear in his voice.

"Okay, ending slavery and defeating the mandolorians are two things that the jedi have done." Luke conceded. "But-"

"Aiding the Republic Judicial Department with ensuring public order and rooting out criminals." C3PO replied.

"Providing mediation for various conflicts between Republic members." Leia added with a dry smirk.

"Well course, they were conflict mediators! That goes without saying!" Luke shouted, not willing to admit defeat. "But apart from conflict mediation, public order, lowering crime, defeating the mandolorians and ending slavery-"

"The stuff that the Service Corps did." Poe Dameron responded. "Like...ah...providing Exploration, Medicine...Education and Agriculture to less fortunate systems?"

Chewbacca joined in as well, roaring in the wookie tongue at Luke who nodded his head annoyed.

"Well course protecting your people in wartime goes without saying, Chewie!" Luke answered his old friend. "But-"

"Building the Great Library of Ossus and the Jedi Archives which housed thousands of years worth of knowledge and history." Ahsoka Tano boasted with crossed arms. "Yeah, the jedi screwed up a lot. But let's face it, they're the only ones who could keep all of that knowledge and share it for free-"

"Well, of course! Those go without saying!" Luke admitted in aggrevation. "But apart from preservation of knowledge and history; protecting the people of the Republic in wartime; defeating the Mando-"

"Fighting off no less than 7 attempts by the Sith to conquer the galaxy." The ghost of Revan stated. "Remaining vigilant in hunting down and destroying dark side cults, items, artifacts and individuals who could try to revive the sith or something just like them."

"Didn't the remaining Jedi help create the Rebel Alliance that saved the galaxy?" Rey asked curiously. "And I recall that a certain Jedi blew up the Death Star! Wait! Wasn't that you Skwalker?"

"Defeated Jabba the Hutt, you did. Died with him, his criminal empire did." Yoda's ghost added.

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" The bitter old man shouted at the chuckling ghost. "But apart from destroying the Sith, founding the Rebel Alliance, fighting off the Mandolorians, ending Jabba's criminal cartel, helping to defeat the Empire, protecting the Republic in wartime, deterring crime, conflict mediation, public order, medicine, exploration, agriculture, education, preservation of history and knowledge, ending the zygarrien slave empire and rooting out dark side cults and artifacts...what have the Jedi done for the Galaxy?"

"Brought Peace and Justice for over a thousand generations?" Ben Kenobi's ghost inquired smiling.

Luke wasn't sure if he was angrier at Ben or more annoyed when R2 began to beep something that made Luke sit down fuming. "Shut up."


End file.
